florafatefandomcom-20200215-history
Playable Species
Owel is home to a diverse variety of species and I firmly believe that any Floraverse system should not restrict the player's imagination. I have a few restrictions, and have listed out some canon sample information below, but don't take those as hard rules. Interesting characters are the most important part of a Fate game! Player Species Restrictions The only hard restrictions are on Sentience and Communication. Player Species need enough Sentience for free will, and a High ability to Abstract. They need to be able to creatively solve the problems they encounter Player Species need the ability to communicate with the other Players. Ideally, your species is familiar with Common. Discuss with the other players if you are thinking about a character with a non-traditional communication met Restricted Species As much of the mystery of Floraverse has not yet been revealed. As such, I recommend that some species be avoided. I believe there is enough with all the other species, that a few limitations can be tolerated. Please discuss with the GM before requesting to play as a Restricted species. * Imps * Drops Non Playable Species The following species are not playable under any circumstances. These species have large amount of unknown powers, and may lack free will. * Demons * Beholding Sirens Sample Species Below are common affinities, weaknesses, locations, languages of Flora species that have Canon References. This does not mean you are limited to the following species, or you have to use the common elements. Discuss with the group what your high concept of your character is to decide what will work best. Flower Cat A naturally curious species, they are not native to Owel but can be found almost anywhere on the continent. They have a natural sensitivity to their environment, often able to predict weather changes. They also can communicate with sentient plants, and even have a natural understanding of non-sentient flora. *Affinities: Earth, Air, Water *Weaknesses: Anything that counters their Affinity or strains the health of their flower *Locations: Most of Owel *Languages: Common, Plant Sample Stunts: Grapevine Gossip Bonus - You can get the down-low on recent events from local flora. When Investigating a recent event in a natural area, you gain a +2 shift. Variations *Common Cat: Lacks the flower and sensitivity to flora. Painted Alligator This species paints themselves in extravagant colored tattoos. Natives of Althair, they share a highly spiritual culture. Despite their fearsome appearance, they are neither aggressive or hostile, and most are either vegetarians or pescetarians. They cannot cry. They have a mutual feeling of kinship towards the other native races of Althar. Many of them constantly patrol the waters around Althar, forever on guard for a threat which none of them can identify or describe. *Affinities: Earth, Fire, Sand, Crystal, Lava *Weaknesses: Spirit and it's subtypes, Psi *Locations: Althair, other areas with water access. *Home City: Althair *Languages: Common, Altharian, Sphinx* Sample Stunt: On Patrol Bonus - If you're on the lookout, nothing will slip by you. When investigating with the intent to catch suspicious characters, you get a +2 shift. Spiritual Certainty Bonus - When defending against mental attacks dealing with death and beyond, get a +2 shift. Rock Candies These mole-like creatures are underground dwellers are very suited for digging. 'Rock Candy' refers to the culinary treat, so it is proper to refer to an individual as a 'Rock Candies'. The species is highly sensitive to light, and can damage their eyes and skin if exposed to sunlight for too long without protection. They naturally are attracted to eating rocks. Though they get no nutritional benefit from the act, their tails will grow crystals based on the minerals consumed. Many strive to achieve the perfect diet to grow the crystal how they'd like, as the beauty and perfection of their tail is a status symbol. *Affinities: Earth, Crystal, other Earth subtypes *Weaknesses: Acid, Water, Light *Locations: Native to Candy Rock, but can be found in many underground locales *Languages: Common Sample Stunts: Expert Geologist Bonus - You have an eye- and maybe a snout- for quickly identifying soils. When Noticing dirt and rocks, you get a +2 shift. Mover and Shaker Bonus - Hanged Men These creatures are little more than a head that can fly short distances. However, through the use of a magical scarf all Hanged Men instinctively know to create, they can take position as the head of a recently decapitated corpse. They instinctively take on instincts, the mood, and some knowledge from the body, though more powerful creatures have a tendency to overwhelm a Hanged Man. Because of their affinity with the dead, many communities have a distrust of the species- but it is very unlikely that a Hanged Men will attempt to involve themselves in murder, as it makes possessing the body far more difficult. *Affinities: Air, Fire, Spirit *Weaknesses: Water, Fire, Ice *Locations:Well populated cities, preferably less humid climates (to avoid decomposition) *Home City: Beheaded City *Languages: Common, Ancient Common Required Stunt: Host's Instinct Required - When possessing a body, take any skill formerly associated with that body. This skill is lost if you are forced to separate from the body. When possessing body, gain a weakess to Poison. Sample Stunts: Clear Memory Bonus - You have much clearer memories from your body, even upon first possessing. You get a +2 shift when using Lore to learn information from a corpse. Manticores Cat like creatures with insectoid features, particularly in the face and tail. They have a reputation for being conniving, hostile, and crafty- many have trouble being empathetic, though that doesn't mean they cannot be friendly. There is always some sort of magic flowing through their tail, which they can use offensively. They are quite resilient, *Affinities: Earth, Fire, Water *Weaknesses: Fire, Sand, Ice *Locations:Uncommon, but can thrive almost anywhere. *Home City: Beheaded City *Languages: Common, ''Ancient Common '' Sample Stunts: Poison Strike Bonus - Your tail is dangerously poisonous. When succeeding at Attacking with your tail and your target takes their top physical stress box, you can inflict the Moderate consequence Poisoned instead. Large Teeth Action - Your smile can get people to do what you want- though you're not making any friends. You can use Provoke to intimidate a target as if Creating an Advantage with Rapport Aggressively Territorial Exception - When you are defending and an opponent enters your zone, you immediately get a free attack against them. Aurorian Fox Satyr Vanguard Frilled Petal Dragon Cockatrice Gel Beast Hybrids Many individuals on Owel are of mixed heratige. This is so common through much of Owel that a great majority of areas have little stigma for Hybrids, and don't give a second glance to an uncommon appearance. Take Affinities and weaknesses from both species into account when creating a Hybrid character. Discuss with the group new lore that mixes ideas from both. Make a note of commonalities between the two that would likely come to the fore of a Hybrid character. Most importantly, be creative!